


The Free will

by ehyehlin



Series: The Free Will [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehyehlin/pseuds/ehyehlin
Summary: AU背景，他們仍然是CIA探員與物理學家，只是生活在一個沒有天能組織的世界。設有一點點多，希望不至於OOC以及，他們的關係不分上下，但這篇只有尼爾左XD
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: The Free Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Free will

屋子裡有其他人進來過。

這是第三次。尼爾心想，這個月內的第三次，當他走進屋內時有個感覺正告訴他哪裡不對勁。

第一次產生這種「感覺」的時候，尼爾直覺是有小偷闖入，他甚至抽了把水果刀防身，因為如果真的受到攻擊，已熬夜兩天沒睡的他恐怕只需要一個拳頭就能擊倒。但在屋子裡繞了一圈又一圈，直到他確定除了自己真的沒有第二個生物存在以後，才自認可能真的是因為缺乏睡眠而產生了錯覺。

第二次則是發生在三天後的晚上，開門的一瞬間他懷疑會不會跟上次一樣一切都只是錯覺，而且屋內同樣什麼都沒有發現，再加上他的伴侶正好緊接在後回到家，見到已出差半個月的伴侶讓他將這件事扔到腦後，沒什麼事比滾上床更需要優先執行。

然後是今天，既然發生這麼多次，那就絕對不是錯覺。

與平時一樣脫掉鞋子換上室內拖鞋，尼爾脫下背包和外套隨手仍在客廳的沙發上，他先是繞著客廳走了一圈，仔細檢查落地窗的鎖是否正常。但是就連陽台上的盆栽都仍在原本的位置，落地窗上也看不出有被破壞的跡象。

他們居住的樓層可不低，陽台沒有痕跡就幾乎等同於即使有入侵者這裡也不是他的進出口。只是公寓裡就只有兩個對外的出入口，不是陽台就是大門，但是大門有伴侶親手設置的門鎖，尼爾對他的技術頗為信任，不認為有那麼容易被破解。

等等……皺起眉頭，腦海中有個一閃而過的念頭，但他來不及接住。

原本停頓的腳步再次前進，尼爾順著走道跳過廚房進入臥室和浴室，但同樣是轉了一圈而已，很快地就離開。

不對，並不是裡面的房間。尼爾心想。三次的錯覺都從他進入客廳產生，如果真的有什麼，那一定也是在外面發生。

再次回到廚房，尼爾給自己倒了杯水，邊喝邊檢視著四周的傢俱或是任何佈置。

沒有移動、沒有增加也沒有減少。

空氣中也沒有什麼可疑的氣味。

所以是什麼東西造成這種「感覺」？

就像一個沒有題目的疑問一樣，你看得到它，卻找不到寫著問題的位置，還試圖寫下答案。

「嗯哼。」尼爾鬆開了眉頭，露出興奮的表情。

很好，他最愛這種「難題」了！

  
***

  
將如何解題的整個思考模式從腦海中挖出來謄寫在空白的紙面上，是尼爾慣用的方法，把想法化作文字、數字或是算式，透過書寫條列，進而得到答案或是新的問題。

這時候的他基本上是活在自己的腦內世界裡，對外界的感知一律採取暫停存取的模式，直到身體機能耗盡所有能量，對他發出警訊──極度飢餓或血糖過低呈現混亂──並影響了大腦的思考速度為止，他才會停手，去休息或是進食。

男人回到家的時候，尼爾正處於這種狀態，但他毫不意外，認識這麼久了，什麼狀態中的尼爾他沒見過？

男人自然地忽略了散亂在中島台上的筆記與紙張，以及坐在桌前嘴裡正喃喃念著什麼天大難題的物理學家，只想先回房間，出差了整整一週，他是真的很需要好好的梳洗一下。

洗了熱水澡，整理了出差的行李，重鋪了床鋪，收走了堆在床邊──他睡的那一邊──的衣服，他不清楚這些衣服是不是乾淨的，但依照皺痕的程度他也看得出來這些衣服堆在這裡已經不只一兩天，通通丟進洗衣機裡就對了。

等到男人完成了這些事，外頭的物理學家還沒解決他的謎題，於是他走進廚房準備來做些簡單的食物填填自己的肚子，如果順利的話，還可以補充尼爾的能量，否則他可能就這樣忙到讓自己失去意識。男人則是見識過太多次這樣的場合，他傾向不要太過縱容，必要時刻採取必要手段。

但冰箱裡如男人所預測的那樣沒剩下什麼可以吃的東西，這至少說明了一週前他出門時準備的食物有好好地被吃掉。

拿出僅剩的兩顆貝果，既沒有異味也沒有霉點，看起來似乎還沒超過它的食用期限，男人將貝果對半切開後放進微波爐，等待的同時回頭瞄了瞄那顆金棕色的天才腦袋，根據那四處亂竄的髮絲，可以大概估測它們承受了多久的蹂躪。

想了想，他又多倒了一杯牛奶，而微波爐跳停的時候，身後正好傳來一聲歡呼。

「啊哈！」

「成功拯救世界了嗎？」咬了口貝果，男人將牛奶杯塞進尼爾的手裡，無視他發光的表情因為牛奶而瞬間枯萎，「喝牛奶並不會殺死你。」

但會噁心死我……皺著臉，尼爾在男人堅定的目光下快速喝光那杯打從他過了十二歲就沒有任何興趣的飲料。

男人被他的表情逗得笑了出來。

吞下最後一口牛奶，尼爾翻了個白眼，伸手扯住男人的衣領，將唇貼了上去，舌頭長驅直入進男人的口腔內，向內深探吸吮，直到自己喘不過氣了才分開。

「這樣好多了。」用手背抹掉嘴角的唾液，尼爾哼了聲。

結果不知道他這句話到底是怎麼戳中了男人的笑點，刺激得他笑到不可抑止，甚至彎下腰把整張臉埋進了尼爾的頸間，整個人貼著他抖動。

尼爾順勢環抱男人的腰，任由笑聲渲染到連他也忍不住露出微笑。

「歡迎回家。」

「我回來了。」

結束了短暫的溫情時刻，兩人啃著貝果一邊閒聊。雖然尼爾的工作時數長，但他很少需要出遠門，研討會或開會的行程通常也不太會超過三天。比較起來，男人也許可以擁有很長的假期，但出差的天數同樣等長，這一次的七天不過是平均數字罷了。

「這次休息多久？」

「預計可以休息三天，短時間內沒有其他出差行程。」偏了偏頭，男人想著最近的行動計劃。

「嗯～哼，有發生什麼有趣的事嗎？」尼爾煞有其事地點點頭，又問。

「沒什麼特別……的，」男人認真回想了這七天來的枯燥行程中是否有什麼亮點，「只不過這次的客戶特別難纏，連艾佛斯都沒耐心應付。」

難纏的客戶不少見，但這一位遠不止是難纏而已，現場根本是炮火猛烈──真正意義上的炮火，不是比喻──這次的任務基本上算是被強行完成的。

「那肯定很難纏。」尼爾認識與男人同組的搭檔，最常提到的艾佛斯和惠勒他都見過。

「艾佛斯和惠勒一樣向你問好，說很期待你會出席下個月的聚會。」

「你沒跟我說過下個月有什麼聚會？」皺眉。

「因為那個假期你答應了我要一起去海邊。」挑眉。

尼爾瞬間定格。

啊哦。

「嗯～哼。」

尼爾的腦袋快速地運轉了起來並思索備選方案，而男人則滑起手機思考晚餐問題，等他定好了選項時，尼爾也正好完成一連串替補與脫逃的計劃。

「下個月，海邊，很好，沒問題。」

會議什麼的不重要，他也想好了替死人選，沒有什麼能打擾他的假期。單憑尼爾現在看起來特別無辜的眼神，男人便看穿了他的打算，心知這位替補人選很可能不是因為能力出眾才被選上的，他在心裡為那位收拾後續的人致哀。

「你確定好了就行。」

他們的工作偶爾會有變動，也曾有約會被迫臨時取消，所以男人並不因此感到意外，心裡也另外作了備用計劃。大不了臨時改去烤肉聚會，只要多帶幾瓶酒出席，想必沒人會趕他們走。

「現在，去換件衣服，我們去吃點真正的晚飯填填你那可憐的胃。」

  
***

  
『所以你覺得他發現了你的身份？』

「不，我是指他已經查覺了我今天的計劃。」男人認真反駁，說明區別。

尼爾應該不是在今天才看穿的，他早上出門前難得明確地對男人說了自己會幾點到家，這才讓他確定尼爾必然是發現了自己的計劃。

『你說漏嘴？』

「沒有，但我把他訓練得很好。」

男人沒有提過今天的計劃，但他知道尼爾是個青出於藍的學生，即使是在無法收集到實際證據的情況下，敏銳的直覺肯定有告訴他答案。

『你一個堂堂情報人員連準備一個紀念日驚喜都會被發現，你敢說你的身份沒被懷疑？』

一語道破重點。

「對於我的交往對象，我該寫的報告早在第一天就上繳了。」意思就是這段關係光明正大。

『沒想到你這麼擅長自欺欺人。』

「我只是按照標準程序行動。」男人嘆了口氣，「現在，請問你協助購物的行動進展到哪一個步驟了？」

咔！

通話被無情掛斷。

深深吸一口氣再長長吐盡，男人再次鼓起勇氣，重新面對手中的一團亂。

世界是公平的，他的手可以在數秒內拆開一把槍，再用同樣的秒數組合回去，但他無法烤出一個蛋糕，即使他每一個步驟都按照食譜所寫的去執行，但完成品跟食譜上的範例絕對不是同一種東西。

他甚至在任務中途抽空回來練習，畢竟他沒預料這個會花掉這麼多的時間。目前最好的成果也不過是做到塑好外形、確保被烤熟，至於口味，還遠遠不到那個地步。

他只是想準備一個驚喜，現在看來只剩下驚嚇。只能說當初計劃這一切的自己絕對沒料到「驚喜」的完成度只有30%，而這30%也已經被尼爾發現。又或是他只是在等自己坦白的契機，有鑑於男人覺得這兩天來的每一個話題都帶有特別的暗示。

他知道尼爾已經有所查覺，只差自己當面坦誠。男人從來不覺得自己有辦法徹底欺騙那顆聰明的腦袋，也不認為自己有打從心底認真地在掩蓋真相。

剛剛的通話中，男人沒對艾佛斯說的是，他知道尼爾已經知道了。

而他想，尼爾也知道自己知道了。

總是如此。

再嘆一口氣，在等待艾佛斯的支援——食材的補充——的同時，男人認命地開始收拾被自己搞得一團混亂的流理台。計劃變更，他心想，無法被完成的計劃唯一的下場就只能是依據現場情勢進行更改了。

至少他還有其他能做到的事。

當尼爾準時在他早上所宣稱的時間內到家，等待他的是男人所準備的晚餐，而這個並不是他原先預想的畫面。

那抹困惑很直白的呈現在他的臉上，男人對此只是笑了笑。

「這跟我想像的不一樣。」等兩人一同坐下，尼爾誠實的說。

整件事看似是個難題，但在找到起因後，推理就一點都不難了。那個他一直以為有人闖入家裡的錯覺，在尼爾把所有可能性明列出來又一一划掉不對的答案，他唯一能確定的事情是，他與男人是唯二能自由進出這間屋子的人。所以既然不是自己，那麼他感覺到的那個陌生的氣息，應該是來自男人。雖然尼爾還沒搞懂男人要怎麼樣才能讓他感覺到「陌生」，不過他可以從其他可能性來推論男人的行為成因。

「你想像中是什麼樣子的？」

「雖然你把一切都收拾得很乾淨，但我相信你說的，你親手設定的門鎖沒有那麼容易被破解，所以我只有一個嫌疑人。」

男人滿意地一笑，將調好的酒遞給對方，「還有嗎？」

「我知道今天是什麼日子。」

其實尼爾想了很久才記起這個日期所具有的意義，他們在一起以後沒有這樣「慶祝」過，他們從來都是屬於活在當下的那種人。

「還有？」

「你的計劃是失敗了嗎？」他對這件事特別好奇。

「是的，它失敗了。」男人無奈笑說，他舉起自己的杯子，敲了下尼爾的杯緣，「所以我準備了你喜歡的酒和晚餐，代表我的歉意。」

「嘿，這不公平。」尼爾抓住男人的手，「哪有人在交往紀念日裡喝健怡可樂的？」

「你知道我不喝酒的。」

「你不用喝啊。」

尼爾仰頭喝了一口，伸手攬過男人的後頸，唇貼著唇將酒液渡了過去。他盡力放輕動作，因為親吻到一半被酒嗆到可不怎麼有情趣。男人沒有拒絕，順從著張嘴接受，辛辣微苦的液體滑過舌面，熱氣在酒液吞落之後沿著食道上竄。

「問題並不是在……」男人試圖辯解，但被親吻阻斷。

「我很願意跟你一起分享它。」尼爾搖了搖杯子，再次含著酒吻了過去。

確定酒液已經全數被接受，尼爾才探出舌尖撩開唇齒並勾住對方吸吮著，唇瓣與唇瓣交錯廝磨，溫熱的鼻息吐著彼此的臉上，然後彷彿是兩人身上飄散而出的情欲累積到了沸點，兩人一邊親吻一邊急著將對方的衣襬從褲頭內扯了出來，從下緣進入撫摸著彼此的身體。

男人同時拉開兩人褲子的拉鍊，然後雙手滑向尼爾的後腰，抓住他的臀部將兩人的胯間相貼摩蹭，即使還隔著內褲也擋不住欲望硬挺。尼爾輕輕吸了一口氣，只得停住親吻，側過臉在男人的耳垂上咬一口作為回應。

「嘶……」這個啃咬讓男人想到這兩天來，那些遍佈身體來不及消退就又再次被印上的痕跡，「你最近變得特別喜歡用咬的。」

不是指控，但這小小的變化確實讓男人有點新奇。

「等你餵飽我就沒事了。」

尼爾滿意地看著新生的齒痕，再次低頭，順著男人因為後仰而延伸的頸側往下，停在胸前流連，指掌一邊揉壓著男人因鍛練而堅實的肌肉，一邊輪流拈弄著被刺激而發硬的乳頭。

「我這兩天餵得……」尼爾咬上他肋間的肌膚，癢意令男人頓了一下，「還不夠多？」

尼爾沒回答他，他正忙著屈膝半蹲把自己的臉埋進男人的下腹，將自己卡進男人的雙腿間，一把扯下內褲便將性器張口含入。男人將手指梳過尼爾的髮間，在被濕熱的口腔緊緊吸覆的同時收緊指掌，頭皮被扯痛沒讓尼爾鬆口，反倒是主動吞得更深入。

舌尖熟練地用男人喜歡的節奏舔過柱身，或是縮起口腔，利用舌根和上顎夾住前端，刺激著冠頭上的小孔。

「嗯……呼……」肺活量再好也比不過性刺激，男人的呼吸漸漸亂了節奏，「尼爾，別那麼快……」

「那你等等我。」

幾乎是抓準了瞬間，在男人正要射出的同時掐住肉莖的根部，尼爾硬是在終點前急煞，不意外聽見男人因觸手可及的高潮被中斷而低咒一聲。他推了推男人，示意他轉身趴上中島，但男人拉過他的手，塞了個小瓶子進掌心。

「這個也包含在計劃裡面？」

打開瓶子將裝載的潤滑液全倒上身下的腰臀，尼爾沿著腰窩和臀肉抹開水痕，才將手指揉按著穴口並緩慢探進腸道。可能是昨晚才被進入過，穴徑很快地就適應了進出，手指轉而移向敏感的位置戳弄。

「不是……嗯……」男人喘了口氣，「這只是提前上了甜點……該死的，你不能乾脆……呃！」

抽回手，尼爾把流滿掌心的液體抹上下身，將前端壓抵住穴口，腰身只需輕輕向前一推就夠將性器全數埋了進去，一口氣將自己頂進最深處。

「還好嗎？」在瞬間繃緊的雙肩落下細細碎吻，尼爾問。如果有時間前戲時他會盡量讓男人足夠溼潤，但只要是被插入就免不了會有不適感。

男人的回應是反手朝尼爾的臀部用力一拍。

接收到示意，他先是淺淺地退開一些，複又施力撞入，輕重交錯地來回摩擦著甬道，潤滑液在交合處因肉體相擊發出黏稠的聲響。雙手扣抓著男人的雙腕壓在桌面，尼爾垂下脖頸，看著男人因喘息而起伏的肩部，在每一個被膚色遮掩住的疤痕上留下更重的吻痕。

這不是他第一次這樣做。

尼爾數過男人身上的所有傷疤，軀幹的、四肢的、或是隱秘如耳後的，大大小小一共二十七道。他沒有問過原由但他對所有疤痕的位置都詳記在心，每一次赤祼相對的時候他總忍不住要在上頭留下自己的記號。

偶爾連吻痕也不足夠的時候，他只好咬住那塊皮肉，狠狠地啃噬到它滲血，用新的疤痕去覆蓋。就像野獸在自己的地盤上留下味道一樣，他也在男人身上留下自己的印記。

「嗯、呼……尼爾……」男人低呼著他的名字，臀腰應合著他的節奏搖動，「再多一點、快……」

「好。」

尼爾應允他的請求而停下抽插，在男人發出不滿的呻吟時將人翻過去，就著插入的狀態這樣做太過刺激，兩人同時倒吸了一口氣。

「老天……」

「我想看著你的臉。」他可有可無地解釋了一句。兩人又重新吻在一起，在最後一波貫穿下男人主動地屈起雙膝用力夾住尼爾的腰側。

隨著快感累積到了頂點，男人忍不住顫抖著仰高脖頸，兩人斷斷續續的呻吟像是隨時都要斷了氣一般，而在高潮降臨的剎那，尼爾的神智短暫地恢復了一秒，正想起自己沒用套子，在最後的幾下撞擊後違背本能地想抽離，卻被男人硬是絞緊留下。

「你、呃！」

抵抗不了被緊縮包裏的舒爽快感沖刷過腦袋，尼爾只好探手進兩人之間，刻意用指腹快速摩擦男人的性器，在自己將精液全數射進男人體內的同時也讓他釋放在自己的掌心。

「呼……」

兩人交換著親吻，在射後的溫存間等待呼吸平復。

「換個姿勢？」撐起上身，尼爾認真地問，「我還沒吃飽。」

「不能回去床上？饒了我的腰吧。」男人敲了敲身下的桌面，笑說。

這個中島的高度在當初刻意設計得比一般餐桌較高，類似小吧台，主要是配合尼爾的長手長腳。但考慮到現下的姿勢，男人的腰部正好卡在桌緣，老實說並不是什麼舒服的角度，要不是為了壓在身上的這個人他何必折磨自己。

而且老天，他們的晚餐就被他們晾在旁邊呢！

「聽你的。」

尼爾慢慢抽身向後退開，拿起杯子喝光了酒，留下最後一口餵給了男人，然後拉起對方，半擁半抱地踉蹌著腳步移到沙發上。

「你還記得上次這個沙發有多難清洗，是吧？」

「那換你自己來？」

尼爾向後一躺，展開雙臂對男人提出邀請，卻只換得男人斜睨而來的無奈。所以他乾脆伸長一腳勾住男人的膝窩，試圖將他往自己身上拉，但男人沒讓他得逞，還是聞風不動立在原地。

「……拜託？」尼爾用上自己最擅長的、可憐兮兮的、男人最無法招架的那種嗓音。

「你知道的，」只堅持了十秒，男人放棄似地脫下仍卡在小腿的褲子，跨坐上尼爾的大腿，「你的聲音不是我的弱點，你才是。」

「嗯～哼。」尼爾抱住男人的臀部，將他往前挪到了正確的位置上。

「尼爾。」

男人感覺得到身後有雙手正掰開自己的臀肉，感覺得到重新硬起的性器正貼著穴口摩擦，感覺得到欲望復甦，感覺得到自己也想快點將對方吞進體內的迫切。

這不是精蟲上腦的影響，男人記得他曾經為了尼爾的認真解釋而頭痛過，但他仍然堅信即使他們所做所為都是行動優先於意志，但既然他任由事情發生，就表示這就是他的決定、他的意願。

這是他的自由意志。

「嗯？」聽出聲音裡的鄭重，尼爾停住了動作對上男人的目光。

「等這次結束，我就告訴你我的人生故事。」

「我的榮幸。」

他答應，並帶著一張特別燦爛的笑臉吻上眼前的這個人。

**－END－**


End file.
